Project:Chat/Logs/11 August 2017
07:27 sure 07:27 diep.io/#D2F4CBA6BB3032491144B3 07:28 What are the rules? 07:29 bless this lad: Thread:115836#20 07:29 LOL 07:29 heres other issues that i have 07:29 Ursuul. 07:29 I have to thank you for the helpful attitude. 07:29 INDIGESTION, CHLORINE AND SMOKE INHALATION 07:29 PANCREAS IS SCREECHING AND MY LIVER IS BLEACHING 07:30 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 07:30 <Özün Oldun> I LIIIIIIIVE 07:30 MY BRAIN IS THROWN MY HEARTS FILLED WITH CHOLESTEROL 07:30 07:30 @Aufmerksam you are welcome :) 07:31 gg Hayden 07:31 oh 07:31 .... 07:31 rip 07:31 .-. 07:31 Okay. 07:32 My future Staff possibilty ended. 07:32 my chat crashed 07:32 for a further guide on how to use Factory, ask Teamerz 07:32 Edits got (again) wasted. 07:32 oh ok 07:32 im here 07:32 wot did i miss 07:32 k 07:32 a lot of stuff 07:32 Enpan changed his name 07:32 i know that already 07:32 to Aukmerfsam 07:32 oh 07:32 next 07:32 3 vids 07:32 Oh. 07:32 I replied in da thread 07:32 next 07:32 Look at the sidebar. 07:33 All golden stars almost. 07:33 alsowe were talking about viruses and stuff 07:33 and web saftey 07:33 and shit 07:33 k. 07:33 then a brief clamor about Enpan changing his name, that's all 07:34 k 07:34 I’m getting back to work lads, adios 07:35 k 07:35 dammit 07:35 i got wasted again 07:35 (d2) 07:35 wot 07:36 Lesson: Destroyer Classes are not good against Max Pen. Factory. 07:37 yep 07:37 only if the factory doesnt make a mistake 07:37 if it does you can end them easily 07:37 Like TBOO did. 07:37 I got killed, but my remaining bullet "wasted" him. 07:37 lol 07:38 Nope. 07:38 Not the Triplet. 07:38 yeah Triplet isn't good against Fac either 07:38 when i see a Factory if i use a counter i use Battleship 07:39 wot 07:39 factory is basically a counter to battleship 07:40 nah 07:40 lol gg Auk 07:40 Is the typo "Auk" intentional. 07:40 *? 07:40 ... 07:40 its Auf 07:40 im an idiot 07:40 No problem. 07:40 Hi Auf 07:41 lmao 07:41 Hi. 07:41 lmao 07:42 i literally have to use a class with increased range in a Sandbox match 07:42 cuz im bad at predictions 07:42 well i mean 07:42 if thers 5+ peeps then ye it makes some sense 07:43 I will be right back. 07:43 i will be left front 07:43 Teamerz. 07:43 Please. 07:44 gtg 07:44 Teamerz 07:44 ? 07:44 if a tank had a barrel and a spawner, would it be genderfluid? 07:45 actually 07:45 me and some peeps discussed about dat a few days ago 07:45 ok 07:45 and im not gettin into this again 07:45 lol 07:45 lol k 07:45 holy shit 07:45 4 admins in a row 07:45 column* 07:46 wot 07:46 everyones an admin except me and Auf 07:46 look at the row beside the chat 07:46 ye but ozun and banana r afk 100% of the tim 07:46 idc 07:46 .3. 07:46 "i do care" 07:46 .3. 07:46 yes i know 07:46 :3 07:46 ikr 07:46 I know wrong 07:46 i know left 07:47 but right isn't wrong 07:47 left is wrong 07:47 but wrong is right 07:47 and right is right 07:47 which means left is wrong, which is also right 07:47 which is right but also wrong 07:47 even though right is right 07:47 cuz both are one thing 07:47 so wrong is right 07:47 but right isn't wrong 07:48 which means left isn't right but isn't wrong 07:48 but there is no middle 07:48 so its in a superposition of being in a superposition and not 07:48 you can use this as punishment for Zathsu 07:49 um 07:49 dats not a good punishment tho 07:49 but then the superposition is the superposition 07:50 which means its phasing between being a superposition and being a superposition 07:50 which means its not a superposition 07:50 but both superpositions are the superposition 07:50 so its a superposition that doesn't exist 07:50 but it exists and it doesnt 07:51 which makes a superposition inside the superposition at the time where it exists] 07:51 but when the other superposition doenst exist this one still exists 07:51 so they combine' 07:51 but they dont 07:51 so another superposition 07:51 but that crosses the xyz line 07:51 so there is another superposition in the 4th dimension 07:52 which is a superposition of a superposition to be a superposition combined with a superposition or a superposition that doesn't exist 07:52 which is the first superposition 07:52 i long to see this in the chat log 07:52 yknow 07:53 you long? 07:54 i short 07:54 wait 07:54 "i long" 07:54 Teamerz no 07:54 but i short 07:54 which is long 07:54 but isnt' 07:54 so its a superposition that may or may not exi- k ill stop now 07:54 k ill go now 07:55 POSSIBILITY ELIMINATED 07:56 hang on i wasnt looking 07:56 hi Diepmon 07:56 you short? 07:56 well i pants 07:56 well i hat 07:56 well i shirt 07:56 well i socks 07:56 TURRET SOCK 07:56 well i shoe 07:57 lmao Diepmon 07:57 couldn't stand it 07:57 anyway 07:57 couldn't lay it 07:57 well i jock 07:57 couldn't sit it 07:57 couldn't bystand it 07:57 hi chapsteck 07:57 RANDOMBYSTANDER RETURNS 07:57 yas 07:57 three more days until school, going to open house 07:58 couldn't fuck it 07:58 which also means three more days until my activity increases 07:58 yay xD 07:58 oh ok 07:58 yay 07:58 i have like a month until school 07:58 lllllluuuuucccckkkk 07:58 ;~~~~~~~~~~~; 07:58 btw 07:58 *pats chap* 07:58 its ok 07:58 when does ur summer break start' 07:59 my summer was cut short due to a change in schedule 07:59 rip 07:59 normally tho 07:59 but next year it'll be back 2 normal 07:59 oh ok 07:59 it started on june 7 I think 07:59 oh 07:59 but now it's may 28 07:59 ours starts on july 1 07:59 see 07:59 this is why 08:00 its kinda fair 08:00 you go earlier 08:00 i leave later 08:00 well mine starts on june 23th normally 08:00 so >:( 08:00 lel 08:00 no not rly 08:00 it ends on dat date actually 08:00 but shh 08:00 k 08:01 wouldn't want people to mob you 08:01 yeh 08:01 or one man ary you 08:01 im not a mob 08:01 i'm saying this summer break started on june 7 08:01 lol 08:01 one man ary 08:01 lmao 08:01 army 08:01 armies 08:01 arm 08:01 one man ary 08:01 severed arm 08:01 armemes 08:01 severed head 08:01 severed sou 08:01 ll 08:01 shit 08:01 severed head and guts cut out for the carrion to feast upon 08:02 and the eyes 08:02 "well, that escalated quickly" 08:02 :D 08:02 :)))))))))))))))))))))))))) 08:02 (slavery) 08:02 Zathsu's face 08:02 (crying) 08:03 no 08:03 (crying2) 08:04 diep.io/#D2F4CBA6BB3032491144B3 08:07 :^giant) 08:07 wot 08:08 hi Zathsu 08:09 hi bathsu 08:09 (Crying2) 08:11 WTF 08:11 im not ready 08:12 smalloh thanks for not letting me regen 08:12 that's what you get 08:12 killing me when im not ready 08:12 do that again and get AC spawnkilled 08:21 who is "fuckyou" 08:21 Zathsu? 08:22 nah 08:23 e 08:23 k 08:25 who is "fuckyou" 08:25 chances r pointing towards iron 08:25 btw C means im afk 08:25 oh 08:25 lol he just left 08:25 true 08:25 and he just left teh arena 08:25 yeah 08:26 why is Iron so triggered about something 08:26 or he just might be a troll 08:26 eh 08:26 havent seen him speak a whole lot 08:26 acs and doms and mothership just ruin sandbox 08:26 hi Iron 08:26 i need to ask u something 08:27 are you "fuckyou" in the sandbox? 08:27 Back 08:27 hello 08:27 Was playing the RotMG xD 08:27 Fron- 08:27 ?? 08:27 what's is the sandbox? 08:28 So I was heavily not focused on chat at all 08:28 meh u didnt miss anythin 08:28 But now Im 3/8 08:28 i have not enter in the sandbox 08:28 oh, really? 08:28 ok 08:28 I'm just going to watch the video , and leave 08:29 rip zatshoo 08:29 You misunderstood it :) 08:29 hey Teamerz 08:30 ? 08:30 since we are both Pentashots, lets make all polygons pentagons again 08:30 with pentashot? 08:30 dats a bad idea 08:30 lol 08:30 iks de 08:31 // 08:31 konnichiwa 08:32 i'm watching this 08:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_I4zqC7GN8 08:39 ？ 08:41 welcome 08:41 to 08:41 the 08:41 chat 08:41 room 08:41 First bastion and now furystar? 08:42 The dev(s) of starblast.io are WAY more active and stuff than zeach 08:42 Hi 08:43 e 08:43 Hi 08:43 TBOO-Y 08:44 welcome! 08:44 Hi 08:44 ... to the chat? 08:45 wait lemme make an e out of e 08:45 _________ 08:45 eeeee 08:45 e 08:45 eee 08:45 e 08:45 eeeee 08:45 111111 08:45 1 08:45 1111 08:45 1 08:45 111111 08:45 MAKE AN E OUT OF ES OUT OF ES 08:46 no 08:46 :^) 08:46 Wellll 08:46 Hmmmm 08:46 OOO H 08:46 O O H 08:46 O O HHH 08:46 O O H H 08:46 OOO H H 08:46 What did I miss? 08:47 O O 08:47 Um 08:47 this godamn square 08:47 Not much I guess 08:47 \(O^O)/aaaa~~ 08:47 ikr 08:47 fucking square lmao 08:47 Except an E made of of es 08:47 \($o$)/ m o n e y~~~ 08:47 memes 08:47 mem 08:47 m 08:47 mem 08:47 memes 08:48 (@_@ )/(my eye??) 08:48 (For anyone who doesn't know, I am AM Waves.) 08:48 I saw 08:48 \\\\\(** OoO)///// nooo! 08:48 (T_T) cry 08:49 (*^oo^*) pretty pig 08:50 And hi TBOO 08:50 (√_√) my eye.... bleeding 08:51 (down) p( OvO)h (up) 08:51 cute 08:54 okey im done 08:54 yey' 08:54 dis square aint givin up 08:54 e 08:54 TBOO 08:54 wait we did it 08:54 (O O) 08:54 (>o<) 08:55 | 08:55 after 2 hours of killing a square 08:55 we did it 08:55 lol yeah 08:55 wut BOSS 08:55 so.. 08:55 whot now 08:55 mmmOlllO)mmm (go die! 08:55 we can do a defend the pentagons sorta thing 08:55 or... 08:56 or..? 08:56 I'm on mobile 08:56 (OnO) / * / * // snowy and rain 08:56 we can have no life nd make all polygons triangles using Overlord 08:56 Goodbye! 08:56 lma o 08:56 so 08:56 And I want to test out a new spaceship thingy 08:56 which one 08:56 im just gonna sit here lol 08:57 lmao\ 08:57 me too 08:57 Um 08:57 welp 08:57 talk about timing 08:57 Imma destroy something 08:58 nooooooooooo 08:58 now imma make all polygons triangles 08:58 Or somebody, like this random memelandian over here! 08:58 probably verysmallerebu 08:58 *looks at random memelandian* 09:01 Erebu: *teleports to boss and back every second* 09:02 *rams into erebu when they teleport to boss* 09:02 Erebu: *is dizzy* 09:03 *a big core rams into them and fires lasers at them* 09:03 hi 09:04 Erebu: *phases through core* 09:04 i made a triangle empire 09:04 hi grav 09:04 hi grab 09:04 *the big core slams into teamz* 09:06 hey teamz 09:06 Erebu: *teleports to the core and back every second* 09:06 hows life grab 09:06 Erebu: bigPUMPED smallUP bigKICKS 09:06 <4L01510 1337> hi 09:07 hi 4l0 09:07 *it electrocutes erebu and rams teamz again* 09:07 Erebu: *teleports back in time to not get electrocuted* 09:08 *it electrocutes them when they teleport back* 09:08 well boss 09:08 u cant ram someone who isnt there 09:08 so 09:08 You ARE here though 09:08 so 09:08 im not. 09:08 Erebu: Ow! 09:08 You are now 09:09 you cant just decide dat 09:09 Too late I already did 09:09 yeah no 09:10 Yeah yes 09:10 nah 09:10 nah no 09:10 Erebu: *eats a pack of popcorn* 09:11 *Erebu is still fucking on the Core* 09:11 giantwhat 09:11 (yeah) 09:11 someone talked about fucking 09:11 (lenny) 09:11 (you didn't say anything about- TEAMERZ NO about teleporting back) 09:11 09:11 l0l 09:11 l0l 09:12 0l0 09:12 hey Teamerz 09:12 i suck at diep 09:12 (lenny) 09:12 (lenny) 09:12 (lenny) 09:12 09:12 "suck" I HAVE APPEASED THE HIVEMIND 09:12 you suck huh 09:12 (lenny) 09:12 *the big core locates TBOO-Y* 09:12 Hi 09:13 Its me again 09:13 Erebu: smalloh, at least the core didnt find me here. 09:13 You doing anything giantrainbowyou shouldn't? 09:13 Big Core MKI: SCANNING ENTITY... ENTITY "TBOO-Y" NOT RECOGNIZED 09:14 *big core keeps scanning 09:14 Big core MKI: FRIEND OR FOE... 09:15 Erebu: *is still on top of the core and tries to be as quiet as possible* 09:16 Big Core MKI: SOMETHING DETECTED ON TOP OF PLATING 09:16 Erebu: NOPE 09:17 Erebu: *instantly jumps off of the core* 09:17 Big core MKI: WHERE DID TBOO-Y GO? 09:18 I'm here 09:18 Erebu: *wheeze* 09:18 *it fires it's lasers at tboo y* 09:19 Nope 09:20 *pushes button* 09:20 Erebu: *walks back to house* 09:20 *it zips toward tboo and rams them* 09:20 Guardian: ACTIVATED, ENEMY DETECTED 09:20 Erebu: beep beep S C H L E E P- *goes to sleep* 09:20 *2 Guardians attack the Big Core 09:21 *the big core attacks them with its 4 lasers* 09:24 *while the Big Core is distracted, TBOO-Y shoots all of the blasters 09:24 Big Core MKI: WEAPONS NO LONGER FUNCTIONAL 09:25 weapons no shorter functional 09:25 weapons no superposition functional 09:25 weapons yes superposition functional 09:26 Big Core MKI: MUST REPORT BACK TO MONARCH 09:27 but then the superposition is the superposition 09:27 which means its phasing between being a superposition and being a superposition 09:27 which means its not a superposition 09:27 but both superpositions are the superposition 09:27 so its a superposition that doesn't exist 09:27 but it exists and it doesnt 09:27 which makes a superposition inside the superposition at the time where it exists] 09:27 but when the other superposition doenst exist this one still exists 09:27 so they combine' 09:27 but they dont 09:27 so another superposition 09:27 but that crosses the xyz line 09:27 so there is another superposition in the 4th dimension 09:27 which is a superposition of a superposition to be a superposition combined with a superposition or a superposition that doesn't exist 09:27 which is the first superposition 09:27 i long to see this in the chat log 09:27 yknow no, i shall confuse you with stuff i said to Teamerz earlier 09:27 I said this to Teamerz 09:27 *Big Core's AI gets very hot and is unstable 09:27 "hot" 09:27 (lenny) 09:28 - 09:28 so "hot" its unstable, someone might rape it 09:28 -_- 09:28 ok bye 09:28 Big core MKI: *fzzt*MUST REPORT TO MONAR*crackle* FOR REPAIRS 09:28 skill me/s 09:28 k 09:28 hi 09:29 *punches Big Core to the ground 09:29 *drills Big Core into the ground 09:29 *to an underwater water sourse, Big Core's barriers rupture and turn off* 09:29 *source 09:29 someone talked about rape? 09:29 Erebu: *wakes up* 09:30 Erebu: *goes outside* 09:30 Big Core MKI: BARRIERS NON FUNCTIONAL, CORE OPEN TO ATTACK... 09:31 Erebu: did something sound like coke? C: 09:32 welp 09:32 afk 09:32 eatin 09:34 *the big core tries to fly away, unsuccessfully* 09:36 Erebu: *is eating a popcorn packet* 09:37 Actually. 09:37 Do not touch TheNamedBOSS's core. 09:38 If it explodes... 09:38 ? 09:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9u-MaNNDnU 09:38 This happens. 09:38 (bad attempt at joke.) 09:39 XD 09:39 HEAR THAT, DON'T TOUCH THE CORE 09:39 Erebu: oh nice i'm bored as usual 09:40 Erebu: *sigh* 09:40 Because it's filled with weird thing, which is not identified by humans yet. 09:40 <4L01510 1337> (gtg, bye) 09:40 Bye. 09:40 Bye! 09:41 I was actually planning that clip for my Game Mode Conception 09:41 *. 09:45 Erebu: e 09:47 Erebu: *teleports randomly* 09:49 Erebu: this is how bored i can get 09:49 *the big core tries to fly away, but it's engines are broken* 09:50 Erebu: *teleports next to the core* 09:50 Don't touch it. 09:50 You saw the clip. 09:50 lmao 09:50 im back 09:50 *it keeps trying to fly away* 09:50 just looked at urbandictionary.com 09:50 you know whats the 3rd result for the word grundo? 09:50 09:51 *the big core stops* 09:51 What? 09:51 when you drink irish whiskey through your ass on the 11th sunday of the month 09:51 Oh okay 09:51 i should leave now 09:51 brb 09:54 Erebu: *touches the core* 09:54 bigEVERYTHING DIES THE END I GUESS 09:55 *it electrocutes erebu but does not explode* 09:55 Oh right it must have been made out of a DIFFERENT unknown material 09:57 Erebu: small at least that other...verysmallMELON smallisn't here. 09:57 *slams into erebu* 09:58 Erebu: *is shivering* 10:02 Erebu: wait, who was tha- bigOH MY GOD 10:04 Erebu: *is shivering even more* 10:04 *digs claws into erebu's back* 10:06 Erebu: *screams in pain* 10:07 *barbs extend form the tips of the claws, in erebu's back* 10:08 Erebu: *is at 52% health* 10:10 Erebu: verysmallsomeone...please...help. 10:11 *Yanks out Claws, the barbs getting caught a bit, dealing extra damage* 10:12 Erebu: *is at 34% health* 10:13 *flies up to erebu's head, and slams into erebu's head* 10:14 Erebu: *is at 1% health and faints* 10:14 dooot 10:14 -An black pentagon would spawn- 10:15 *flies up, and stabs Claw into back of erebu's head* 10:15 *Teleports behind boss and throws him into the distance before he can* 10:16 B.P: What's going on? 10:16 Dammit 10:16 You don't shoot a downed man, or kick a dead horse, or stab a knocked out erebu 10:16 -B.P would glow, healing Erebu very slowly- 10:16 *A Couple Of Minutes Later* 10:17 *the trashed big core is still stuck, weapons busted, engines also busted, and smoking slightly* 10:17 *Erebu is now at full health* 10:18 Erebu: oh, thanks for healing me! 10:18 B.P: Let's take them out! 10:18 *Throws 5 grenades at big core* 10:18 *they all don't do much damage* 10:18 -B.P would ram Big Core, depleting lots of health- 10:19 Big Core MKI: FOLLOW YOUR OWN ADVICE- *fzzt* 10:19 *A few explosion snakes spawn, and bite the big core* 10:19 *and besides we aren't really using health * 10:20 B.P: Well, atleast my name doesn't take a long time1! 10:20 Big Core MKI: PLEASE FOLLOW YOUR OWN ADVICE... 10:20 Explosion Snake Alpha:*ssssSSSSSSSSSSSSgiantSSSSSSSSSS* 10:20 B.P: I may look small, but I'm no weakling. 10:21 Erebu: *eats a popcorn pack* 10:21 Explosion Snake Omega:giantSSSSSSSSSSS 10:21 -B.P would look at Big Core MKI- 10:21 Big Core MKI: DO NOT DESTROY A CRASHED BIG CORE... 10:22 Explosion Snake Kilo:SSSSSSSSSSSSSS *Bites the big core going through the armor easily* 10:22 Hey look a pack of explosion snakes 10:22 Those are rare 10:22 -B.P would glow, removing the blackness, and revealing.... an ordinary pentagon- 10:22 *the big core tries to fly away again* 10:23 -B.P would recoat and slam on the Big Core- 10:23 Big core MKI: PLEASE STOP THIS... 10:23 *The explosion snakes fly after it, biting out the engines, weapons and armor* 10:23 Explosion Snake Alpha:SSSSSSxSSSSSSSSSS 10:24 Explosion Snake Kilo:NOOOOO YO- NOOO IM SPEAKING YOUR LANGUAGE 10:24 *the engines were already broken and the weapons were all busted, the big core was unsuccessful in its trying to fly away* 10:24 *They all go for the armor* 10:24 *the big core sparks and smokes* 10:25 *Omega manages to get through the armor, and calls for the others* 10:25 *They all go through the hole in the armor* 10:26 Big Core MKI: PLEASE STOP... MERCY? 10:26 B.P: Well, we got through. 10:26 Explosion Snake Omega:We don't take kindly to trespassers. 10:27 Big Core MKI: IF I MAKE IT OUT OF THIS, I WILL SURELY HAVE TO TELL MONARCH... OR NOT... 10:27 Erebu: *Turns Into Erebu-X* 10:27 *The explosion snakes get to the center and stop* 10:28 Erebu-X: bigi ain't messin' with no pickles 10:28 Explosion Snake Omega:Maybe if you didn't crash into our land when we weren't around to absorb the explosion maybe this wouldn't be happening 10:29 Big Core MKI: THE SELF DESTRUCT AND EXPLOSION THINGS ARE ALSO BROKEN, SO USUALLY WHEN THE CORE IS DESTROYED THE ENTIRE CORE SHIP WILL EXPLODE, BUT IN THIS CASE IT WILL NOT. 10:30 *The snakes tear up the armor from the inside out, leaving only the center* 10:30 Erebu-X: *spawns 8,000 battleship-drones* 10:30 Explosion Snake Omega:You have 5 seconds to give us an explosion 10:30 5 10:30 4 10:30 3 10:30 2 10:30 *something explodes* 10:30 1 10:31 Explosion Snake Omega:Too small, now goodbye 10:31 *and the rest of the armor explodes, leaving only the core* 10:32 *The 8,000 battleship-drones slowly approach the core* 10:33 Explosion Snake Omega:*Strange war call* 10:34 *Hundreds of more explosion snakes appear* 10:34 Big Core MKI: I CAN SEE I AM NOT MAKING IT OUT OF THIS... 10:34 Erebu-X: you definately aren't. 10:35 *The 8,000 battleship-drones attack the core* 10:35 *the core electircutes them all, destroying them before they can reach the core* 10:36 *A EMP Explosion Snake goes through the core fast* 10:36 Explosion Snake Tango:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzZZZZZZZZZZ 10:36 *the core shuts off* 10:37 Erebu-X: *spawns 8,000 Erebu's* 10:37 verybigWELCOME TO THE WUN WUN STOTY 10:37 FAIL 10:38 JES 10:38 I THOUGHT I COULD DO IT 10:38 BUT STOTY IS BACK 10:38 *boss zips over and looks at the explosion snakes * 10:39 *Erebu-X And The 8,000 Erebu's Look At Boss* 10:39 Omg 10:39 i hurt realised 10:39 Erebu-X: don't set off the ear-rape bomb :^giant) 10:39 one of the achievement in DIEP.io is shiny! 10:40 *The explosion snakes look at boss* 10:40 *the core slowly starts to roll away, still turned off* 10:40 *The omega goes through it* 10:41 *The omega is a normal explosion snake* 10:41 *it smokes and sparks, but does not explode* 10:41 *it turns back on* 10:41 Erebu-X: i don't like watermelons in my opinion 10:41 *The omega goes through it a few more times* 10:41 Big Core MKI's core: WHAT IS EVEN THE POINT OF THIS? 10:42 *it still does not explode* 10:42 Explosion Snake Omega:We demand explosions 10:42 B.P: Huh? 10:42 Big Core MKI: WHY? 10:42 Explosion Snake Omega:It makes us stronger 10:43 *All The 8,000 Erebu's Shout "Wake Me Up Inside"s Lyrics* 10:43 ear machine bigB R O K E 10:43 Big Core MKI: PLEASE LOOK ELSEWHERE 10:43 Explosion Snake Omega:Fine 10:44 *Omega Rams the big core really hard* 10:45 *it quickly goes rolling away from the hit, the core is cracked* 10:45 *The 8,000 Erebu's Surround The Core* 10:46 Explosion Snake Omega:*Rally call* 10:46 *The other snakes are now following omega* 10:47 *the core of the big core is rolling away* 10:48 (I have a horrible joke) 10:48 (?) 10:48 (Omg it's so bad, r u sure u want to hear it?) 10:49 Brb 10:50 (Sure) 10:52 Ok 10:52 I can't say it 10:52 Its so bad 10:52 and it'll probably trigger someone here 10:52 Ok 10:52 (I'll just say this, it's related to one of the characters in this RP) 10:52 *the big core's core is still rolling away* 10:53 (One of the characters?) 10:53 (ye) 10:53 (Is it an actual user?) 10:53 (The character?) 10:53 (no) 10:53 (E) 10:53 (Good) 10:54 verysmallIts related to erebu 10:54 did someone say e 10:54 e 10:54 Oh good can you maybe say it, 10:54 What do you call Erebu on Halloween? 10:54 ? 10:55 Ere-BOO 10:55 Yeah I saw that coming 10:55 what about on holloween? 10:55 *Spams The Circle Button On PaRappa The Rapper 2* 10:55 *Goes invisible and Secretely teleports behind boss* 10:56 giantHEERRREEES JOHHNNNY, wait I'm not johnny 10:56 *7,999 Erebu's And Erebu-X Disappear* 10:56 *Only 1 Erebu Is Left* 10:56 HOLY CRAP 10:57 WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! 10:57 Fighting is not always the way to go 10:57 *rams into elemental* 10:57 giantc="darkred"HERES YOUR END 10:58 Erebu: probably is for the melon :^)))))))) 10:58 *Throws boss into the omega snake* 10:58 Explosion Snake Pmega:*Tries to bite boss* 10:58 *tries to fly away and ecsape* 10:59 c="black" Woah woah woah, stop it! 10:59 is the Black Pentagon 10:59 Explosion Snake Omega:I do whatever I want, this IS my land after all. 10:59 *The omega follows it* 11:00 Nonono 11:00 Erebu: *shoots and rams boss* 11:00 *flies away at max speed* 11:00 *wobbles a bit* 11:00 *The omega follows faster* 11:01 Explosion Snake Omega:*War call* *All snakes are now following boss* 11:01 Oh no 11:02 Brb 11:05 c="Black" uh-oh 11:06 ... 11:06 back 11:06 e 11:06 hi there 11:07 is Pariscat new? 11:07 or like really old 11:07 this is the margin of "i don't know them" 11:08 *the big core is still stuck and boss is still flying away* 11:10 pariscat is uh 11:11 fairly new to DW 11:11 but not that much to DCOW 11:15 Big Core MKI: MONARCH WILL KNOW ABOUT THIS! 11:17 Um 11:17 Hi 11:17 Chat is dead 11:18 I'm going into Ursuuling mode I think 11:18 hey teamerz 11:18 dw and dcow are merging 11:18 so i decided to residence here 11:18 Wait ele what about the rp? 11:18 *My physical self begins GLITCHING* 11:19 F---uuuu 11:19 Stay about 50ft away from me 11:19 *the big core is STILL stuck* 11:24 *Glitches more* 11:24 How abouuuut 50ft so you won't c="darkred"DIE verysmallIm back 11:25 *one of these http://gradius.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Core_MKII.png , closed, comes* 11:26 Explosion Snake Omega:Damnit TEM stop being ev-eh 11:26 Erebu: smalloh great an even bigger problem 11:26 I think I'll be the biggest problem if you don't run away from me 11:27 *Reality very close to me bends* 11:27 Erebu: e 11:27 WHY DID HE HAVE TO RETURN AT THIS TIME 11:27 Erebu: *teleports back to the house* 11:27 *it fires it's 4 lasers that are exposed at elemental * 11:27 *Dissapears, and reapers, way more evil then before, with menacing red eyes and cuts everywhere* 11:28 c="darkred"YOU COUDLVE STOPPED ME 11:28 c="darkred"BUT YOU DIDNT 11:28 c="darkred"YOU JUST WATCHED 11:28 *it opens up and fires it's 14 lasers at elemental multiple times* 11:28 *Teleports onto the big core and immediently tears up the armor* 11:28 *Red explosion in the middle of the big core* 11:29 Explosion Snake Omega:EXPLOSIONS! 11:29 c="darkred"YOU DIDNT DO ANNYTHING ABOUT IT 11:29 *the big core MKII closes again and fires the 4 exposed lasers crazily* 11:29 -*Tears off the weapons* 11:30 *it opens and fires the 10 intact lasers at elemental* 11:30 c="darkred"NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO giantPAY 11:31 *Jumps into the hole in the armor and splits the big core in half* 11:31 *And strikes both halfs with red lightning* 11:32 c="darkred"Not even hell could prepare you for what your about to face, not even the gods themselves could save you now... 11:32 *it does not split completely, but one of the um, things that open to reveal the weapons explodes and one of the cores explode* 11:32 Big Core MKII: OH NO... 11:33 c="#B82A2D"Ha 11:33 c="B82A2D"That was just the first part of what your about to face 11:33 c="B82A2D"HEY 11:33 Big Core MKII: ... 11:33 c="B82A2D"WHAT HAPPENED 11:34 HOW DID I? 11:34 *it tries to fly away, but ends up crash landing* 11:34 c="#B82A2D"Nope you weakling your not taking control 11:34 c="#B82A2D"Never again 11:34 *Glitches* 11:34 c="#B82A2D"Look at him TRYING to take over the home he calls his "Body" 11:35 Big Core MKII: MERCY? 11:35 c="#B82A2D"NEVER 11:35 *Strikes the Big core with more lightning* 11:35 Erebu: *is eating popcorn* 11:36 *And summons popcorn* 11:36 c="#B82A2D"But my protocol is not to hurt you 11:36 c="#B82A2D"I don't know why 11:36 Erebu: e 11:36 Erebu: *teleports next to the summoned popcorn* 11:36 *the big core MKII is smoking and stuff* 11:36 c="#B82A2D"Despite me being the superior version of myself, I can't kill you. And I wont 11:37 c="#B82A2D"shadow="black"Heh 11:37 *Strong red lightning strikes the big cores engines* 11:37 *they explode* 11:38 *The sillouhete from before comes back* 11:38 Big Core MKII: ... 11:38 ???:Good lord what do we have here... 11:38 c="#B82A2D"I HAVE ASCENDED ABOVE YOU 11:38 c="Black" oh boy... 11:38 c="Black"the fights just got real 11:39 ???:I made you who you are, I can easily remove it 11:39 c="#B82A2D"NO YOU CANT 11:39 ???:Your just an accident 11:39 c="#B82A2D"TO HELL WITH YOU 11:39 c="Black"stop it please 11:39 Big Core MKII: MONARCH WILL BE HEARING THIS... 11:39 c="Black"we need less arguments 11:39 c="Black"AND I HATE ARGUMENTS 11:44 WHY ARE U TALKING 11:44 OH NO 11:44 ITS ALIVE 11:44 OR NOT 11:44 OZUN DONT KILL US 11:44 AAAAAAH 11:44 wardrobe 11:44 ITS....SPEAKING!!! 11:44 *Black pentagon is forced back and a wall of spikes from hell surround the two evil entities* 11:45 ITZ ALIIIVE 11:45 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 11:45 *The other one is Hourglassacres alter ego...HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ* 11:45 AAAAH 11:45 OZUN UR ALIVE 11:45 c="Black"I CAN SIMPLY BREAK THOSE EASILY! 11:45 i wonder if i pm the bot... 11:45 ._. 11:45 Great now I'm stuck in a tree 11:45 c="Black"-Smashes through the spikes- 11:45 *The spikes expand, damaging the black pentagon* 11:46 Erebu: *is still eating popcorn* 11:46 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:For your own safety you should stop 11:46 c="Black" THOUGHT I DIED? 11:46 c="#B82A2D"LET US SETTLE THIS 11:46 Bananaramadamasublamatonamacaramozama 11:47 (backsaway) 11:47 (backsaway2) 11:47 (backsaway) 11:47 (shinyl 11:47 (shiny2) 11:47 *It begins thundering... Raining....blood? And red thunder* 11:47 c="#B82A2D"YOU ARE WEAK, JUST LIKE HIM 11:47 O shit free koolaid son 11:48 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:You lack something we all have, a brain. 11:48 c="Black"that's blood, you dummy 11:48 Dangit 11:48 Close enough 11:48 c="#B82A2D"I HAVE ALREADY WON 11:48 jk xD 11:48 (Erebu sarcasm mode activate) 11:49 *The spikes shatter out away from the two dark entities* 11:49 c="#B82A2D"I DIDNT DO THAT 11:49 Erebu: what is this strawberry flavoured kool-aid :^giant) 11:49 c="Black"IT'S BLOOD 11:49 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Don't lie... 11:49 c="Black"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 11:49 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:It might have a disease 11:49 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Don't drink it 11:49 big ¬w¬ 11:50 *The spikes rebuild and shatter again* 11:50 ey big BOSS 11:50 c="Black"i have some good koolaid :^verybig( 11:50 Erebu: :^giant))))) 11:50 c="#B82A2D"HOW BOUT WE SETTLE THIS THE OLD FASHIONED WAY? 11:50 (backsaway) 11:52 Hello everyone! ^_^ 11:52 c="Black"-throws diseased blood at erebu- 11:52 c="#B82A2D"HELLO ZATHSU, I HAVE RETURNED. HA HA HA HA 11:52 Erebu: *phases through the blood* 11:52 c="Black"get out, zathsu 11:52 verysmallPlease run 11:52 c="Black"is going [verybigONb] 11:52 (I think zathsu is ok with it) 11:53 Erebu: what was that for? 11:53 c="#B82A2D"YOU REMEMBER ME? 11:53 ozan cun SPEEK1!1 11:53 c="#B82A2D"Alright time for... Stuff 11:53 oh hi zathsu 11:53 c="Black"hey zathsu 11:54 Archprophet: *Sees incoming danger and runs but falls down random stairs for comical reasons* 11:54 c="Black"seriously 11:54 c="#B82A2D"What the hell are you doing here!? 11:54 c="Black"you had to do this mrbigwalloftext 11:54 Erebu: at least that phase ability i have is useful. 11:55 Lol 11:55 bc="#B82A2D"Now, it's time to make this storm worse Category:Chat Logs